La séance
by cdt13
Summary: Faberry a été mais Faberry n'est plus. Pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: rien ne nous appartient et si nous avions une corde et des menottes à portée de main... CQFD_**

_En direct de la Suède ou nous assistons à lm'Euro féminin (ou les Bleues ont remporté leur match contre la Russie 3 à 1), voici notre dernière histoire. Faberry of course!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Cdt13_

_PS: pour ceux et celles qui suivent les différentes histoires écrites sous ce pseudo, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les MAJ. Elles vont venir! _

* * *

Assise derrière son imposant bureau, la lieutenant Lopez regardait fixement la lieutenant Fabray.

- Un ordre reste un ordre. Dit sèchement la grande brune. C'est obligatoire.

- Depuis quand aller voir un psy est obligatoire ? Pour que je tombe sur un vieux pervers qui prendra un malin plaisir à me dire que tout est œdipien donc sexuel ?

- Tu dois y aller.

- Tout va bien. Rétorqua la blonde qui n'avait pas envie d'aller voir un psy.

- A d'autres. Tu ne me feras pas gober que tout va bien. Tu as des sacrées sautes d'humeur…

- Et c'est moi que ça regarde. Coupa Quinn, agacée par son amie.

- Pas quand tu mets en péril ta sécurité et celle des hommes placés sous ton commandement

- Tu n'y étais pas. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Parce que si j'y allais, ça me coûtait ma relation avec Britt. Et quand je vois ce que ça donne chez toi… (Soupire) Tu n'as pas le choix. Sois tu y vas soit nous perdons notre meilleur élément. Merde, il ne s'agit que d'une seule séance avec elle.

Santana avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant la blonde. C'est en remarquant un léger sourire que la brune comprit qu'elle avait éveillée l'intérêt de son amie.

- Tu as rendez vous dans une heure.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps. Maugréa la jeune femme.

- J'aime travailler avec toi et pour une fois que je peux sauver tes miches…. Et défense de la draguer.

Quinn esquissa un sourire et se leva. Santana décrocha son téléphone, composa un numéro et dit :

- C'est moi. Quinn va arriver. Non, elle ne sait pas que c'est toi donc…. Ouais. T'as une séance alors ne la gâche pas la naine. Vous êtes le Faberry…. Ouais, je n'y manquerai pas. Tient moi au courant.

* * *

Rachel raccrocha le téléphone et se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Quinn. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été ensemble pendant quatre ans et Quinn l'avait quittée il y a quelques mois, sans lui donner plus d'explications. Date qui coïncidait avec le retour d'une mission et des premiers symptômes post traumatiques.

La brune se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et sa secrétaire lui apporta un café. La jeune femme la remercia d'un hochement de tête et porta son regard sur une photo encadrée qui traînait sur son bureau. Une photo du couple prise une semaine avant que Quinn ne parte en mission. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient heureuses, souriantes et, surtout, amoureuses.

- Votre rendez-vous est là. Indiqua la secrétaire en entrouvrant la porte.

- Merci Helen.

Rachel inspira un grand coup et fixa la porte. Quinn entra et la psychologue vit de la surprise dans le regard vert posé sur elle.

- Toi ? dit Quinn, incrédule. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Asseyez-vous. Répondit Rachel en soutenant son regard. (Consulte ses notes) Vous revenez de mission si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui et alors ? Je suis rentrée il y a trois semaines. On ne va pas en chier une pendule non plus. Rétorqua la blonde, mal à l'aise tout en s'asseyant.

- C'est la deuxième fois …

- En moins d'un an. Merci, je suis au courant. Dit sèchement la militaire qui pensait déjà à une vengeance contre Santana.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre mais pour vous aider.

- Dans ce cas là, signe le papier comme quoi je suis apte au service et je m'en vais.

- Non.

Rachel se pinça l'arête du nez et, de nouveau, feuilleta rapidement ses notes.

- D'après mes notes, vous avez souvent des sautes d'humeur et des réactions plus ou moins inadaptées selon les circonstances.

- Tu dis ça d'après tes propres observations ?

Rachel ne répondit pas à cette question/affirmation et continua :

- Souffrez-vous d'insomnies et d'hallucinations ? De violents cauchemars ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?répliqua la jeune femme. Tu veux m'aider ? Très bien. Signe ce papier. Déclare-moi apte.

- Non. Fit Rachel en la dévisageant. Je ne cautionnerai pas votre comportement suicidaire.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Tu veux ma mort ?

- De quand date vos premiers symptômes ?

Quinn réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de répondre aux questions de son ex compagne et que ce rendez-vous n'était pas si professionnel que ça. Santana était derrière tout ça et, une fois de plus, la blonde se promit qu'elle se vengerai de son amie avec un coup tordu.

- De ma première mission. Au départ, ce n'était que des cauchemars sans importance.

- De quelle nature ? demanda Rachel qui ignorait tout de cette partie là.

- A me laisser une bonne partie de la nuit éveillée.

- Tu ne te rendormais pas ?

- Non, je préférai te voir dormir. Continua Quinn sans remarquer que Rachel était passée au tutoiement. J'ai toujours aimé te voir dormir. (Soupire) Certains bruits me mettent mal à l'aise et d'autres me font penser à ce que j'ai pu voir…

- Des épisodes violents… murmura Rachel, plus pour elle-même.

- Oui. Dit Quinn en baissant la tête et en passant les mains sur son pantalon. J'ai manqué de t'étrangler une fois. (D'un ton plus bas) C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de partir le plus loin possible de moi. Je devenais un danger pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut contrôler soi-même.

- J'ai vu des choses dégueulasses, à te hérisser les poils sur les bras mais… Cette nuit là, quand j'ai vu la douleur, la peur et la crainte dans ton regard… Je me suis détestée pour ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'infliger cela.

Rachel se caressa distraitement le menton et Quinn continua :

- Au moins, maintenant, tu peux dormir tranquille sans avoir quelqu'un d'anormal à tes côtés.

La brune leva les yeux, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu n'es pas anormale. Tu as atteint tes limites et tu craques.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé mon boulot.

- C'est ce qu'il a contribué à faire de toi que je ne supporte pas. Passe encore tes absences. Ça, je peux le concevoir mais il t'a rendue encore plus froide et inaccessible qu'avant. Pourquoi tu m'as quittée ?

- Parce que je ne me supportais plus. (D'un ton plus dur) Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à me revoir ?

- Parce que le jour ou je voulais le faire, tu repartais ! hurla Rachel. C'est Santana qui m'a convaincue de te revoir après qu'elle m'ai dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de savoir que tu risques ta vie pour des putains de photos ?

- Je dois tout à cette institution. Contra Quinn. J'aime ce que je fais.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais quand est ce que tu vas prendre du temps pour toi pour décompresser ? Quand est ce que tu vas te rendre compte qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment et que ça les bouffent de l'intérieur quand tu pars ?

Clairement, l'échange avait dépassé le cadre professionnel et les deux jeunes femmes le savaient. Etre la compagne d'une militaire n'était pas une partie de plaisir et la brune en avait fait les frais. Chose dont Quinn était plus que consciente mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en parler.

- Je ne t'ai jamais empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit. Reprit Rachel d'une voix plus douce. J'ai supporté et géré tes absences plus ou moins longues comme je le pouvais. Je sais que te poser un ultimatum, à te forcer à choisir entre ta vie privée et ton boulot, te pousserai à choisir l'armée. Mais, ce que tu vis… Laisse-moi rentrer de nouveau dans ton monde Quinn. Laisse moi redevenir tienne comme tu es mienne. Ne me repousse pas parce que tu te sens anormale.

Rachel observa la blonde et se rendit compte que le regard vert posé sur elle était remplis de larmes. Ce fut d'une voix tremblante et après quelques secondes d'hésitation que Quinn dit, sans cesser de la regarder :

- Ou que je sois, tu ne me quittes pas. Ton image ne me quitte pas. C'est à toi que je me raccroche quand ça ne va pas. (Rachel veut parler) Non, ne dit rien. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, oui, je t'aime encore et, oui, je me suis comportée comme la dernière des connes. Tu veux revenir dans ma vie ? Très bien mais ne fuit pas.

- C'est toi qui a fuit. Objecta Rachel, surprise du revirement de la blonde car elle s'était attendue à se faire envoyer paître.

- Tu aurai tenu combien de temps ?

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

- M'aider ? Comment veux-tu m'aider face à ce que je vis chaque nuit ? dit doucement la blonde.

- Cesse de faire le brave soldat qui affronte la tempête sans rien dire. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Rachel se leva et rejoignit Quinn dont elle prit les mains dans les siennes. La brune sourit en voyant que la jeune femme se détendait à son contact et ce fut tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné qui en appela bien d'autres….

* * *

_Le deuxième chapitre arrive dans la soirée._

_Enjoy!_

_K&13_


	2. Chapter 2

- Stop. Murmura Rachel en stoppant le baiser.

Quinn la regarda, partagée entre la surprise et la déception.

- Qu'est ce que… commença la militaire.

- Je ne te rejette pas, au contraire. Je veux simplement qu'on prenne notre temps. Je ne veux pas reconstruire quelque chose avec toi sur de la précipitation. Dit calmement Rachel en la regardant. Ce que je veux, c'est aller à ton propre rythme.

- Mon rythme ? répéta Quinn sans comprendre.

- Oui. C'est toi qui devras aller vers moi et pas l'inverse. (Sourit) Et tu reviens à la maison.

- Ce n'est pas très logique ce que tu dis. Fit remarquer la blonde en se levant. Aller à mon rythme et retourner à la maison…

- Comme ça, je garde un œil sur toi. Voilà ce que je te propose. Je vois avec Santana pour qu'elle te mette au vert pendant un bon mois, tu quittes ta chambre et tu reviens à la maison. Il faut que tu te réhabitue à être en ma compagnie.

« Maison » sonnait comme terrain inconnu dans l'esprit de Quinn. Elle s'était habituée aux dix mètres carrés de sa chambre à la caserne, au confort spartiate et à la solitude. La proposition de sa compagne n'était qu'une suite logique de ce qui avait été dit plus tôt dans la journée mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle savait ce que Rachel sous-entendait par son _« comme ça, je garde un œil sur toi »._

- Non, nous ne dormirons pas dans le même lit si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes. Répondit la brune. La chambre d'amis est toujours là.

Inconsciemment, Quinn lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, une question se posait : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pendant un mois ?

* * *

- Tu n'as rien changé. Fit Quinn en observant son nouvel environnement. Rien n'a bougé.

- Pourquoi j'aurai changé ce que nous avons fait ensemble ? demanda Rachel, intriguée.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.

Et ce fut les seules paroles qu'elle adressa à Rachel du reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Comme convenu, Quinn avait eu un mois de vacances et avait quitté sa chambre, avec l'impression qu'elle n'y reviendrai pas, pour retourner dans leur appartement. Lieu que la militaire avait tout simplement fuit mais qu'elle redécouvrait avec un certain plaisir.

La brunette n'avait strictement rien changé à l'agencement des pièces et, les yeux fermés, la blonde pouvait se repérer aisément. Tel objet était encore à sa place, jusqu'à un livre ouvert posé sur la table basse. Sous le regard attentif et néanmoins anxieux de Rachel, la blonde se rapprocha dudit livre et regarda la couverture. Un des siens qu'elle avait délibérément laissé ici.

- Je n'y ai pas touché. Je n'ai pas touché à une seule de tes affaires. Dit Rachel. Je suppose que je n'en avais pas le courage.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune femme lui désigna une étagère croulant sous les livres.

- Ils sont toujours là. Ils n'ont pas bougé d'un iota et t'attendent.

Quinn la remercia d'un hochement de tête et Rachel en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa propre chambre. Restée seule, la militaire se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla s'assoir directement dans le canapé. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour se « réadapter » à cet environnement, à sa réapproprier tout les objets qui lui appartenaient mais que concernant Rachel, c'était une autre histoire.

Quinn s'était plus que dévoilée lors de la séance. A demi-mots, elle avait mit des mots sur sa souffrance, elle s'était laissée allée. Là, maintenant, en civil, assise dans le salon, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis près d'un an, son quotidien était rythmé par les ordres, les départs, les retours, les nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars ou alors les insomnies. La blonde grimaça et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Aveu d'impuissance de sa part.

Rachel avait raison. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à décompresser.

* * *

Rachel observait la blonde depuis quelques minutes et n'osait pas la déranger. Quinn semblait être dans ses pensées et la brune sentait qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. La jeune femme voyait bien que Quinn était complètement perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer d'entamer un dialogue entre elles.

_Inutile de vouloir parler de ce qu'elle a vu puisqu'elle ne me dira rien. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais voulu me parler de quoique ce soit de personnel._

- Dans quel monde est tu Quinn ? murmura Rachel, plus pour elle-même.

* * *

18h. La fenêtre du salon était grande ouverte et laissait passer les bruits de l'extérieur. La circulation, les klaxons, les éclats de voix… Du canapé, Quinn entendait tout cela et en était même surprise. Hors du monde clos de la caserne, tout prenait une autre dimension. Ces bruits, la jeune femme les redécouvrait de chez elle.

- J'écoute les bruits de la ville. Dit Quinn d'un ton neutre en voyant Rachel s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Tu es restée tout ce temps assise ici ? demanda la brune, étonnée du comportement de sa compagne car, habituellement, Quinn était une vraie pile électrique.

- Oui.

- As-tu songé à ce que tu allais faire pendant un mois ?

- Non.

Dépitée par les réponses laconiques de Quinn et par son absence de réaction, Rachel se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que Quinn consentit enfin à faire autre chose que de rester assise dans le canapé. Laissant Rachel s'occuper de la vaisselle, la jeune femme se planta devant la bibliothèque et, d'un doigt, parcouru les titres des livres. Elle fini par en prendre un au hasard et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé pour lire.

Ayant fini sa vaisselle, Rachel rejoignit la blonde et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour regarder la télévision.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es épuisée. Fit Quinn sans cesser de lire.

- Comment…

- Tu es fatiguée. Rétorqua la blonde d'un ton neutre.

- Et toi ?

A nouveau, la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Par Santana, Rachel savait que Quinn restait éveillée jusqu'à des trois, quatre heures du matin, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Plusieurs fois, la Latina avait surprise son amie dans la salle de sport, en train d'évacuer sa frustration sur un sac de frappe. C'est ce comportement qui avait alerté la jeune femme et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait prit contact avec Rachel.

Sauf que Rachel, hormis certains éléments que Quinn avait bien voulu dire, ne savait pas comment agir envers elle.

- Bonne nuit. Fit la brune en se levant.

Quinn répondit par un hochement de tête et attendit que Rachel soit partie pour poser son livre sur la table basse. Elle se leva , alla dans sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le palier. Plus tôt, dans la journée, la blonde avait juste déposé son sac, sans regarder spécialement à l'ameublement. Là, encore, pas ou peu de changements si ce n'était que l'odeur du parfum de la brune flottait dans l'air. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme s'avança vers son sac pour se changer.

Ayant enfilé une tenue confortable pour dormir, Quinn se glissa sous la couette et mit ses mains sous sa tête, se laissant bercer par le silence régnant.

* * *

Rachel ne dormait pas. Savoir Quinn aussi proche d'elle sans pouvoir l'atteindre la tracassait. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, la blonde n'avait pratiquement pas parlé, s'emmurant dans un silence que la brune ne comprenait pas.

Ses questionnements prirent fin en entendant un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre voisine de la sienne. La brune se leva en quatrième vitesse, se précipita vers la source du bruit et entra.

Quinn reposait sur le dos et s'agitait dans tout les sens, la respiration haletante. Sans réfléchir, Rachel secoua légèrement la dormeuse et ne vit pas le poing s'abattre sur son visage….


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel qui tenta de d'éloigner de Quinn mais celle-ci, toujours endormie, saisit son poignet et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Quinn, tu me fais mal. Fit la jeune femme en serrant les dents.

Un grognement lui fit écho et Rachel sentit la prise de la blonde se raffermir.

- Quinn, lâche moi ! hurla la brune.

La militaire se réveilla en sursaut et ne semblait pas réaliser ou elle se trouvait. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible et Rachel devina que sa compagne était encore dans les méandres de son cauchemar.

- Ne tirez pas ! Repliez vous ! hurla la jeune femme.

La brune, effrayée, ne faisait plus un seul geste. C'est à peine si elle s'autorisait à respirer.

- Non…. Murmura la blonde en se laissant tomber sur le dos, les yeux toujours ouverts et sans relâcher le poignet de sa compagne.

Sa respiration revint à la normale et Quinn cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Rachel à ses côtés.

- Est-ce…

- Non. Mentit la brune qui ne voulait pas que sa compagne culpabilise encore plus.

- Tu mens. Constata la blonde en allumant la lampe de chevet. (observe Rachel) Merde.

- Tu veux que j'appelle SOS Femme Battue ?

- Très drôle.

- Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer. Dit Rachel en souriant à moitié. C'est de ma faute aussi. J'aurai dû me rappeler qu'il ne faut pas essayer de te réveiller. Quand aux éventuels bleus que je pourrai avoir, je m'en préoccuperai demain matin. Et toi… Il est hors de question que tu passes le reste de la nuit à te faire des nœuds au cerveau parce que tu penses que tu es un monstre. Fait moi un peu de place.

- Hein ?

- Fait moi un peu de place.

La blonde se décala pour permettre à Rachel de s'allonger. La brune se glissa sous la couette, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et attira la jeune femme contre elle.

- Mauvaise idée. Murmura Quinn en sentant sa compagne lui caresser les cheveux.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Rétorqua Rachel avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne m'abandonne pas. Murmura de nouveau la blonde.

* * *

Paradoxalement, ce fut la nuit la plus longue et la plus courte que Rachel ai connue. Longue car la jeune femme ne dormit pas de la nuit car elle avait peur d'un éventuel cauchemar et courte parce qu'avoir Quinn contre elle, dans ses bras, signifiait qu'elles retrouvaient une certaine intimité. Cela faisait du bien à la brune. Elle retrouvait la femme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout mais une partie d'elle restait méfiante. Et si Quinn la repoussait encore une fois ?

Malgré son envie de rester couchée et de profiter de la blonde endormie contre elle, Rachel se leva, ce qui tira un grognement à la dormeuse qui enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de la brune. La jeune femme sourit devant cette réaction et, sans faire trop de bruit, alla prendre une douche. Tout en se brossant les dents, Rachel vit qu'un coquard se formait et, levant les yeux vers son poignet, remarqua des traces violacées.

_Il va falloir un peu plus que du fond de teint pour masquer tout ça._

* * *

Trois jours se passèrent sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne reparlent de ce qui s'était passé. Quinn faisait de nombreux cauchemars et Rachel n'essayait plus de la rejoindre pour la calmer mais quand elle se levait, tous les matins, le petit déjeuner était prêt. Rachel prenait juste une tasse de café et allait la boire en compagnie de Quinn. Cette dernière était maintenant plus à l'aise dans leur appartement et il n'était pas rare que Rachel ne la surprenne, en revenant du travail, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre mais toujours la fenêtre ouverte sur les bruits de la rue.

Ce que Rachel ignorait, c'est qu'en journée, Quinn allait dans ce qui fut leur chambre. Inconsciemment, cette pièce lui apportait la sécurité dont elle avait besoin et la jeune femme s'allongeait sur le lit pour se reposer. Comme si sentir l'odeur de Rachel lui faisait tout oublier.

* * *

Vendredi soir. Rachel n'avait qu'une seule envie. Rentrer chez elle et voir Quinn. La voir avec un livre et la voir sourire à son arrivée. Lui raconter sa journée comme n'importe quel couple le ferait. Entendre la blonde s'affairer en cuisine pendant qu'elle prendrait une douche. Faire la vaisselle ensemble, regarder un film pour ensuite aller se coucher. C'était devenu une habitude maintenant. Avant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elles ne se voyaient qu'en coup de vent.

Rachel entra dans l'appartement et, ce qui la surprit, ce fut le silence qui y régnait ainsi que l'absence de Quinn. Pourtant, tout montrait que la blonde était encore là. Ses chaussures dans l'entrée, sa veste suspendue à une patère, le livre ouvert sur la table basse. La jeune femme se déchaussa et se risqua à aller voir dans la chambre d'amis ou elle ne trouva personne. Idem pour la salle de bain. La brune trouva Quinn sur la terrasse, assise en tailleur sur le sol et qui écrivait dans un carnet. Rachel avait remarqué cette habitude chez Quinn. Quand la jeune femme pensait qu'elle était seule, elle couchait ses pensées sur papier. Des carnets, il y en avait tout un carton et la brune ne s'était jamais donné la peine de les lire car ils appartenaient à sa compagne.

- Bonsoir.

- Salut.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- La tienne ? demanda Rachel sans bouger de place.

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai écrit une bonne partie de la journée.

- Bien, bien. Répondit la brune en hochant la tête.

Quinn arrêta d'écrire, se leva et fit face à Rachel. Cette dernière recula instinctivement et la blonde murmura, en lui mettant un carnet à couverture noire dans la main :

- Lit ça et, surtout, ne me juge pas.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue et alla dans sa chambre. Restée seule, Rachel regarda un instant ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Pour que Quinn l'autorise à lire ce qu'elle marquait, c'est que ça devait être important. La brune alla s'assoir dans un transat et ouvrit la première page.

_Des images m'assaillent sans cesse. Comme celles de ce petit garçon perdu parmi les décombres de ce qui fut son village. Ce petit garçon qui racontait à notre interprète ce qui s'était passé, la façon horrible dont il avait perdu sa famille…_

_Ou celles de cette bombe explosant en plein centre ville alors que nous faisions une patrouille. Tous ces corps ensanglantés qui, avant, avaient une vie. C'étaient des gens qui parlaient, riaient, aimaient, avaient des familles. (…) décombres fumantes ou je me vois encore tirer un petit corps par le bras. (…) toujours cette odeur entêtante (…) _

_Je suis photographe mais avant tout, je suis soldat. On fait de nous des êtres soumis à une hiérarchie et à des ordres. (…) J'ai infiniment peur de perdre ce qui me reste encore de bon et généreux chez moi. Je ne veux pas imposer cela à Rachel. Je l'ai repoussée car je ne veux pas lui imposer « ma déchéance ». Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire la part des choses mais je ne peux pas. (…)_

_Je l'ai poussée à me fuir et, de nouveau, je me retrouve ici. (…) La journée, je suis tellement occupée que je n'ai pas le temps de penser mais la nuit, tout revient. Et pourtant, je ne montre rien. (…)Suis-je devenue un monstre sans cœur ? (…)_

_Je suis rentrée et je suis de nouveau imbuvable avec tout le monde. Même S s'en rend compte. (…) Je ne maîtrise rien et il n'y a que quand je pense à Rachel que j'ai l'impression que tout va bien. (…) J'ai eu tort de la pousser à me quitter mais je suis trop fière pour l'admettre, pour retourner dans ce qui fut chez nous pour lui dire que je ne suis rien sans elle. (…)_

_J'ai encore été violente. Je m'en suis encore prise à Rachel. Pas consciemment mais la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Je finirai par me réveiller avec un cadavre à mes côtés ? (…) Dur pour moi d'admettre que j'ai peur de dormir avec elle à mes côtés parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais être alors que j'aimerai tellement le contraire. (…) Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie et je veux tout faire pour reprendre une vie « normale » à ses côtés…._


	4. Chapter 4

_(…)Ce que je suis n'est pas une finalité en soi. Bien sûr, ce serai évident que je quitte ce milieu là mais hors du monde clos de l'armée, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire ? (…) Trop tôt pour penser à la retraite (…) Trop tôt à mon goût pour penser à certaines choses (…) Il est peut être trop tard pour sauver ce qui fut un nous. Le Faberry comme le dit si bien S. _

_Ma jolie brune mérite d'être heureuse. Elle mérite d'avoir une vie des plus paisibles avec ceux qu'elle aime. Est-ce que j'en fais encore partie ? Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de faire partie de sa vie avec tout ce que je lui fais subir ?_

_Je serai lâche de fuir sans combattre. Je serai lâche de ne rien faire. La lâcheté est un mot que je ne connais pas. Inconnu au bataillon. Alors, je vais me battre pour empêcher tout ça, pour enfin en venir à bout, pour pouvoir faire partager mes rêves. (…) Puisque j'ai prit la décision de te faire lire ce que j'ai écris, essaie de ne pas me voir comme quelqu'un de faible ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Dans ce carnet, tu as lu une infime partie de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces six derniers mois. Pour moi, c'est infiniment plus facile de te faire lire que de te le dire. (…) Je ne te mentais pas en te disant que tu ne me quittais pas alors, s'il te plaît Rachel, aide moi._

Rachel ferma le carnet et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout au long de sa lecture, la jeune femme avait été surprise du contenu, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à être complètement immergée dans le monde de Quinn. Ce qu'elle lui avait donné à lire, c'était bien plus que les explications de ses cauchemars, c'était une partie d'elle-même, c'était quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait dit à personne, pas même à Santana.

Quelques photos étaient également à l'intérieur. Les trois-quarts avaient été prises par Quinn et l'une d'elle attira son attention. C'était celle d'un petit garçon posant fièrement avec la blonde. Il portait son casque et avait un sourire amusé tandis que la jeune femme le regardait.

La brune caressa distraitement le visage sur papier glacé et se leva. Elle posa le carnet sur la table basse et rejoignit Quinn qui était dans sa chambre. La militaire était de dos, en position de repos, et Rachel se demanda si la blonde avait se rendait compte de sa position.

- Tu as lu ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Il est plus facile pour moi d'écrire que de parler. Répondit Quinn sans se retourner. Et certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être dites.

- Comme ce que tu as vu. Dit Rachel tout en se mettant derrière sa compagne.

- Ouais.

- Quels sont tes rêves ?

- Je… (Soupire) Me vois-tu comme un monstre ?

- Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Il faut que tu réapprennes à avoir confiance en toi. (Sourit) Et il est beaucoup trop tôt pour toi d'envisager la retraite. Je te l'ai déjà dit, cela ne servirait à rien de te forcer à quitter quelque chose que tu aimes. Ce serait comme couper les ailes à un oiseau. Toi, loin de ce monde là, tu dépérirais. Tu ne serais plus toi et je ne veux pas que tu t'imposes ce choix là en pensant que ce serait le mieux pour toi de quitter ce qui fait toi.

- Que faut il que je fasse ? demanda Quinn, toujours sans se retourner.

- Tu feras ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

- Pour nous. Corrigea doucement la blonde en se retournant.

- Pour nous ?

- Oui.

- Donc, le nous implique quand même certaines choses. Fit remarquer Rachel avec un sourire en coin. Comme le fait de parler ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu fais de tes journées….

- Parler… dit Quinn, pensive.

- Absolument. La communication est essentielle mais tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire. Tu peux garder une part de mystère. C'est ce qui fait ton charme d'ailleurs. Le fait que tu ne me dises pas tout.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et Rachel en profita pour l'attirer contre elle.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai dire ou même penser que tu es un monstre. Tu n'en es pas un ou alors un monstre de douceur et de tendresse et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes ? Malgré ce que je t'ai fait ? murmura la jeune femme, surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Oui et je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues à cela.

- Cela ne va pas être facile tout les jours. Soupira Quinn.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je reste à tes côtés. Que veux-tu… J'ai une blonde dans la peau. Et ce ne sont pas tes problèmes de sommeil qui me feront encore fuir ou qui te pousseront à partir. Tu as prit la fuite parce que tu étais effrayée et que tu ne voulais rien me dire. Tu ne voulais rien dire à personne, pas même à Santana qui, portant, fait le même métier que toi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pensais que ça finirai par passer tout seul mais à l'évidence, je me suis trompée.

- Tu me mens. Pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire ?

- Parce que cela me met mal à l'aise de parler.

- Parler de toi ?

Quinn opina de la tête et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme quelqu'un de faible. Fini t'elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Ou comme quelqu'un qui s'en prend aux personnes qu'elle aime parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer ses putains de cauchemars.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi.

- Moi, oui. Rachel, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, de ne plus rien avoir d'humain en moi. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours…. Un peu plus et…

- Mais je suis toujours là. Coupa gentiment la brune en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Je ne prétends pas connaître tout ce qui te ronge mais j'en ai une vague idée, ne serait-ce parce que je vis avec toi depuis pas mal de temps. Quinn, je suis avec toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu m'as demandé de l'aide et je suis là. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

La militaire se retourna et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne.

- Alors reste. Reste avec moi…


End file.
